cversefandomcom-20200214-history
Incubus
Incubus A true devil, whether it be on the field of battle or in the deep cave, where the single Succubus/Incubus NPC village lies in wait of only the most daring or most foolish of adventurers. Incubus Rewards: 475 credits Drops: Every 3 Kills a player can receive a Tameable: Yes Prince Flint (Field Boss) Rewards: 775 credits Drops: Every 2 kills a player can receive a , and every kill a player can receive a Tameable: No King Kruzartas (Ruins Boss) Rewards: 1025 credits Drops: Every kill a player can receive a Tameable: No During the development of the game, both Succubi and Incubi were considered for implementation and prototypes were deployed during the very early closed beta. Few remember what they were like, other than very sexual in orientation and interaction, which shouldn't come as a surprise considering their roles. Despite a very small majority of the playerbase being of the male gender, leading to the common belief that Succubi were the more dangerous of the two, it turns out that Incubi are the ones that are more dangerous, especially to the female playerbase. They lurk in the shadows, when they actively hunt their prey they will, much like a succubus, don the disguise of another human player, but will not attack in the form, considering it too weak for them, preferring a different approach that is equally effective against females as the succubi's method is against males. Most of the rumors of sexual content was easily exaggerated, and with the report of the guy who was reverse gang-banged by a group of succubi, Incubi were indeed collateral damage and were removed from the game, scrapped. And much like their female counterparts, they had been re-released at full force for the Augmented Reality patch, for much the same reasoning as the succubi's re-release. The developers snuck them both in, and the company has decided that the additions, while unplanned, will be accepted and passed into the game. Much like there is a field boss for a particular succubi gone rogue, there is a special field boss for the incubus as well, Prince Flint. Almost as deadly as Lady Fiore, if not more so in many ways, he looks very innocent, but he's cruel, cold-hearted and will dispatch you without a second glance. He, much like Lady Fiore, drops the , and as mentioned it is potentially the only way for non-beast tamers to tame another human player with near-certain accuracy. The , while not as beautiful as the counterpart dropped by Lady Fiore, is still stunning and potentially has the latent elemental power of draining opposing health, but this is simply rumored. And then... there's the king himself. King Kruzartas, even more dangerous than his Queen, he can have almost any unprepared girl fall to their knees at a snap of his fingers. And he's just as dangerous against males, as well. Even more so to not be for the faint of heart, but he drops the ultimate weapon for the Reaper class, . Incredibly dangerous, and incredibly worthwhile to try and fight to gain such a powerful tool of destruction. Incubus1.jpg Incubus2.jpg Incubus3.jpg